ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-60
Earth-60 is the universe where Brandon 10 takes place. Overview Earth-60 is the Universe that focuses on the hero, Brandon Tennyson. This Universe is mildly based on the real world and parallels Earth-10. This Universe seems to have multiple temporal and dimensional events take place and is built on a foundation of science with little, but not non-existing, involvement from supernatural forces. History 2630 BC - 2611 BC *An alien ship crash lands in Egypt *The Pyramids are later built around it, sealing the ship inside for thousands of years. 18/1900's *DNA X crashes close to the Mexican border. *Government Officials are called in to investigate this. *A camp was then built around this crater to better observe it. *DNA X awakens and summons his external form to attack the officers at the campsite. *DNA X's external form would return each day to retrieve DNA X, himself, but the officers made their containment of DNA X more and more protected from the creature until DNA X called off the attack. *A base was then built around the containment which would be known as Charlie Base and the start of G.E.I.T. 1930's December 25 *Brandon is sent back in time during a snowboarding accident to protect a town from a Yeti during Christmas. *Brandon defeats the "Yeti" and gains his DNA sample, unlocking Snow Bear. 1978 *A Chrono-Borg is accidentally sent to this time period where it starts attacking Bellwood. *Brandon arrives in a time machine from an alternate timeline. *Brandon fights the Chrono-Borg and they both leave this time period through a time portal. July 23, 1983 *A mining team was stationed in Brisksville and discovered an underground cavern. *The mining team then found an alien spaceship which a Crybatian on board. *The situation remained neutral until a miner named Douglas attacked the alien, causing it to attack every miner. *The miners attempted to defend themselves but the Crybatian was far too powerful. *Another miner named Richard examined the ship while the Crybatian was away. *Douglas had, somehow, sent the Crybatian back to the ship where it had located Richard. *Richard accidentally activated the ship's engines which threw him and the Crybatian into a cryo-freeze for years. Original Series *Summer Vacation starts. *Brandon discovers a lottery ticket which makes him a billionaire. *Brandon uses his newly found money to create a laboratory under his house. *A DNA Rod crashes into a forest on the mountain. *Brandon discovers the DNA Rod. *Brandon creates a containment unit for the DNA rod later known as the Omnitrix. *Brandon Clone is created and goes rogue *Brandon destroys the Omnitrix in order to defeat the Conqueror. Between OS and AF *Brandon works continuously on attempting to repair the Omnitrix. *Brandon creates another Omnitrix. *While collecting alien samples, the New Omnitrix destroys an entire galaxy and vanishes from time and space. 5 Years Later *(Alien Force takes place) *The Zonarians move their plans to Earth. *Bellwood High School holds soccer tournament in which the Green Team wins. *Brandon is attacked by an alien and decides to put on the Omnitrix once again. *The Battle for Earth commences and ends on peaceful terms. *The New Omnitrix reappears on Enginona. Between AF and UH *Brandon and Amy become a couple. 1 Year Later *(Ultimate Hero takes place) *Brandon's true identity is released to the public through an online hack. *Khan creates a rift between dimensions which fractures reality. *Dimensional Rifts start appearing, releasing beings from another dimensions into the prime dimension. *Khan creates a Dimensional Disruptor that disrupts the fabric of reality. *Brandon and his team destroy the Dimensional Disruptors and seal the Dimensional Rifts. *Nomad attempts to consume the Earth but is sent into another dimension. *The Extreme Biker King returns and reforms the Extreme Bikers as one. *The Extreme Bikers kill alien lives and start recruiting again. *The Extreme Bikers and Alien Refuges fight. *Brandon convinces the Extreme Bikers to end their ways. The Future Timeline A *Brandon becomes Brandon 10,000 *Brandon 10,000 owns his own Headquarters *Brandon defeats the Conqueror Timeline B *Brandon becomes Brandon 10,000 *Brandon 10,000 owns his own Headquarters Known Inhabitants *Brandon Tennyson *Coco Levin *Sarah Tennyson *Various Other Characters Celestial Bodies Galaxies *Milky Way Galaxy Star Systems *Navii System *Dura System *Grak System *Motis System *Cortux System Planets/Moons *Mercury *Venus *Earth **The Moon *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto (Destroyed) *Pyrokincryo *Warasauria Timelines While there are an infinite amount of timelines in this Universe, there are two main timelines that are focused on in Earth-60. Timeline A *Brandon 10 (Original Series) *Brandon 10 Shorts *Brandon 10: Alternate Chaos Timeline B *Brandon 10 (Reboot) *Brandon 10: Alien Force *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us *Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Alternate Timelines *Coco 10 Timeline **After being zapped by an unstable weapon, Brandon is sent back in time to when he first discovered the DNA Rod however the timeline was disrupted so that Coco would be the one to discover the DNA Rod and create his own Omnitrix, becoming Coco 10. **Brandon convinces the Coco and Brandon of that timeline to assist him in getting back to his timeline. **Both Brandons and Coco defeat the Conqueror of that timeline who was developing the same type of weapon that sent Brandon there in the first place. **Brandon uses the weapon to send himself back to the Original Timeline. *Chrono-Borg Timeline **Brandon accidentally sends a Chrono-Borg to 1978. **The Chrono-Borg then reproduced itself into an army and spread across the world where they make quick haste of mankind. **The DNA Rod was never discovered. **Brandon was questionably killed by the Chrono-Borgs while with Coco when they were kids. **Years later, Coco became the leader of a resistance against the Chrono-Borgs and became consumed by his power. **Sarah worked with the resistance as their scientist. **The Rebellion scientists attempted to create a time machine using parts from the Chrono-Borgs. **Brandon arrives into this timeline and is questioned and helped by three Rebels. **Coco attacks Brandon believing he is a machine spy. **Sarah helps Brandon escape from the fortress with their prototype time machine. **Brandon reboots the time machine and travels back to 1978, removing the original Chrono-Borg from that time period and back to when Brandon first encountered the Chrono-Borg. **After defeating both Chrono-Borgs, the two Brandons appeared back when Brandon first encountered the Chrono-Borg, however without any interruptions, creating a bizarre time loop. **Once the time loop was established, the alternate Brandon faded away and the original Brandon remained in the Original Timeline. Dimensions *The Capture Zone *The Nightmare Realm *The Alterverse *Rebel Brandon Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focuses on'' Brandon Tennyson, formerly Brendan Tennyson,'' who became a rebel soldier who lacks the belief and trust in other people that his prime counterpart has. **This dimension is in a constant state of devastation and chaos due to the ongoing alien invasion. **This dimension was rebooted minorly so that Brendan is named Brandon; other changes to this dimension are unknown. *Professor Brandon Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focuses on Brandon Tennyson, formerly Professor, ''who is highly intelligent and advanced in technology and science. **This dimension is more advanced than the prime dimension so that the present holds designs and machines way ahead of its time. **Everyone in this dimension is much more intelligent than their prime counterparts however their intelligence could overshadow their other important aspects. **This dimension was rebooted minorly so that ''Professor is named Brandon and has a trix; other changes to this dimension are unknown. *Unknown Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focused on Lewis Tennyson who was a cowardly person attempting to be a hero. **Major emergencies and conflicts were often small and simple events like a cat stuck in a tree. **This dimension was rebooted during Brandon Supreme's Sacrifice and it is unknown how much it was changed. *Unknown Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focused on "Alex" Tennyson who was a mentally insane anti-hero. **This dimension was in ruins with devastated architect and a apocalyptic-vibe to the world. There is evidence of graffiti. **Everyone in this dimension seems to be insane versions of their prime counterparts. **This dimension was rebooted during Brandon Supreme's Sacrifice and it is unknown how much it was changed. *Unknown Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focused on Paul Tennyson who is seemingly an Australian adventurer. **Little is known about this dimension except that it is very desert-like. **This dimension was rebooted during Brandon Supreme's Sacrifice and it is unknown how much it was changed. *Unknown Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focused on Captain Tennyson who is a Captain of a starship, journeying throughout the galaxy and stopping intergalactic criminals. **This dimension was rebooted during Brandon Supreme's Sacrifice and it is unknown how much it was changed. *Western Brandon Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focused on John Tennyson who is the Sheriff of his town. **This dimension seems to be set during the 1800's. **This dimension was rebooted during Brandon Supreme's Sacrifice and it is unknown how much it was changed. *Super Brandon Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focused on Super Brandon who was a super-powered superhero. **This dimension seems to be similar to that of a comic book. *The Supreme/Nadir Dimension **This version of Earth-60 focused on Brandon Nadir and Brandon Supreme, both powerful versions of Brandon with reality bending abilities. **This dimension is very blank and has less difficult access to other dimensions. **This dimension was the false foundation for various other dimensions, acting as the prime dimension so that the true prime dimension was left alone however after Brandon Supreme's Sacrifice, the prime dimension was revealed. **It is unknown if this dimension was affected by Brandon Supreme's Sacrifice but this is were it had occurred. *Unknown Dimension **This version of Earth-60 is dominated by the TEKBOTS with mankind becoming extinct. *The Puzzle Dimension *Rift Land *Unknown Dimension **This version of Earth-60 was ruled by Khan during his search for the artifacts across multiple dimensions. *The Dark Dimension *Nomad's Dimension *Cosmic Energy Dimension Gallery Category:Universes Category:Locations Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:User:Brandon 10